fantasy
by cutieismynam
Summary: Lots of sex in this fanfiction. Danny and Lindsay spice up their love life by acting out some fantasies. DannyLindsay fic.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay, are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes, Danny, for the hundredth time, I'm sure. I trust you, and I want to do this." 

Danny Messer could not believe his luck. He had been dating Lindsay Munroe for six months now, and it was safe to say that he was smitten. He had never felt like this before with anyone, and he thought that his life couldn't get any better. Well, he was wrong. They had started a sexual relationship about three months ago and it was fantastic. Easily the best he'd ever had, and he was not complaining at all, but the other day a conversation had started up after a particularly great bout of lovemaking.

Flashback

"Danny? Are you awake?"

"Mmhm," was the answer she heard from underneath his arm.

"I was just thinking about something and I was wondering if you could enlighten me." It was a subject Lindsay had been pondering for awhile, but she wasn't sure if they had progressed far enough into their relationship to bring it up. 'Oh, well, he's half asleep, so now is as good a time as any.' She thought.

"What is it?"

"Do you have any fantasies?"

"What, you mean like the Yankees winning the World Series?"

"No," she smiles. "I mean sexual fantasies."

Danny lifted his arm off of his face and instantly perked up.

"Yeah, sure. Everyone has sexual fantasies. Why?"

"Well, I thought that maybe we could try some. Don't get me wrong, I love our sex life, but I thought maybe we could try something new. So I'll tell you some of mine and you tell me some of yours."

"Ok, but you first."

Lindsay smiled. She knew exactly the one that she was going to tell him. She had been thinking of it ever since she started thinking about Danny in a sexual way. "I have always wanted to make love to you at work."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm in the storage closet, getting something, it doesn't matter what, and you  
come in. You close the door, lock it, and walk up behind me without me even realizing it. Then you put your arms around me, I turn around, and you just start kissing me. Then you push me up against the wall, and… you know…" Lindsay was blushing by this time. While she was always open to trying new things, she always felt embarrassed when she talked about sex. But she felt so comfortable with Danny. She knew that she could talk to him about anything and this was something that she really wanted to do.

"Wow. Who knew you were a risk taker. Cause if Mac catches us, then we will be in so much trouble."

"Catches us? So does that mean that you'll actually do it?"

"Maybe," he says with a sly smile. "I can't tell you when I'm going to do, because then you wouldn't be surprised."

She laughs. "Now, you're turn."

"Ok. This is only something I've only done once before, and if you don't want to do it, you don't have to." Danny takes a deep breath. "I would love to tie you up and make love to you." He waits cautiously for her reaction, fully expecting her to explode.

Lindsay's eyes widened. She was quiet for a few moments, and he was sure that she was going to say no. "OK, let's do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I've never done anything like this before. What are you going to do?"

"Nothing you won't like. And if I start to do something that you aren't comfortable with, let me know, and I'll stop. We should probably have a safe word, just in case."

"What do want it to be?"

"How about… walrus." Danny knew that she would get a kick out of that, because of the walrus video she saw him looking at one day at work.

"Ok. Whenever you want to, I'm game."

End Flashback

So here they were. Danny had spent the next couple of weeks picking up things that he would need, and he could barely contain his anticipation. But now the anticipation was over. He was going to live out his fantasy with the woman of his dreams. He still wasn't quite sure how he had gotten so lucky as to have a woman who would allow him to do this, but he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"So, my love, are you ready?" He asks the woman sitting on his king-sized bed.

"Yep. I'm all yours. Do with me what you will." 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny looked at this beautiful woman on his bed who was offering to let him do anything to her and she wouldn't object. He wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, but the look of pure lust in Lindsay's eyes told him that he was very much awake.

He had decided that since it was the first time they were doing this, it was a good idea to use something soft to tie her up. He had bought scarves that she could get out of if she pulled hard enough. His goal tonight was to pleasure her and love her, and as he knelt down beside her, he proceeded to do just that.

'I can't believe I'm doing this,' Lindsay thought. She had never done anything like this before, but despite her nervousness, she couldn't wait to continue. She loved him so much, and she wanted to show him how much she trusted him.

A thrill of anticipation and lust shot through her body as he knelt beside her. He began to kiss her neck and take off her tank top. No matter how many times they made love, she would never get tired of it. He made her feel alive and happy in a way that she hadn't known was possible. Lindsay was pulled out of her thoughts as his hands reached down to cup her breasts. 'God, he's amazing.'

'God she's beautiful,' Danny thought. She never failed to take his breath away. He usually went for the women with large breasts, but he loved hers. They were perfect and fit right into his hands. He leaned down and kissed her with all the passion that he always felt for her. He leaned her back onto the bed, and lay over her.

"I'm gonna tie you up now. It won't be too tight, so if you want out, let me know and I'll untie you," Danny said, as she scooted toward the head of the bed.

"Ok, I will." He reached up and tied the scarves around her wrists and then tied them to the headboard. He got off the bed and stepped back to admire the vision on his bed.

Lindsay looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes. She was burning with need and she didn't know if she could make it through the pleasant torture her lover had planned for her. But as she looked at him as he undressed, she knew she was gonna try!

Danny took off his shirt and then moved to take off his sweatpants. When he was down to his boxers, he went back to the bed and lay down beside her.

Danny stared at her face for a moment, just taking in how beautiful she was, and then he leaned in and began to place small kisses on the side of her neck. When he got to her pulse point, he nipped her and was rewarded with a little squeal. "Hey! Be careful!" She laughed. "I have to go to work tomorrow and I don't have any turtlenecks clean!" He chuckled as he continued his journey down her body.

His mouth moved down to her left breast as one of his hands moved to her right. Lindsay shivered with pleasure as his mouth covered her nipple and his tongue swirled over the aureole which puckered under his ministrations. He ran his free had down to her panty-covered sex and she arched her back.

"Danny!" Lindsay gasped. "I need you!"

"Patience, love. I have so many plans for you." His whispered and his husky tone made her shiver with pleasure. Danny reluctantly relinquished her nipple and slowly kissed his way towards the spot that Lindsay desperately wanted him to touch.

The sounds that she was making were driving him insane. She wasn't the most vocal woman he had ever been with, but the sounds that she did make never ceased to bring him to the edge. The evidence of that was now pushing against the inside of his boxers.

Danny's mouth reached her stomach and he stuck out his tongue to lick her navel. He licked and kissed his way to her side, right to the spot that he knew would make her-- "Aahh!!" Lindsay cried and let out a stream of giggles. "Danny!! Stop! You know I'm ticklish there!" He looked up at her with a devilish smile as she tried squirming away from his tongue. "I know. But it's so much fun!"

After she stopped squirming, he turned his attentions back to the task at hand. He was now on eye-level with the treasure he had been seeking. He could tell just by looking that she was already so wet for him. Her panties were soaked and he could smell her. She always smelled a little like peaches and she tasted like it too. He licked his lips at the prospect of tasting her again soon.

Lindsay's eyes were closed, but she could feel his breath on her thighs. Any nervousness she had felt disappeared the minute that he had kissed her, and it was now long forgotten. The only thing that she could focus on was the love of her life slowly pulling her panties off, all the while, stroking and licking her legs as he moved down them. 'God, he has great hands,' she thought. She had noticed it the first time that she had seen him handle evidence, and she'd had no idea that he would transfer that gentleness into lovemaking, but he did. And that gentleness was making another appearance as he moved his hands back up her body after throwing her underwear somewhere behind him.

Danny found himself face to face with her sex, and gently touched her outer lips. She gasped and lifted her hips off the bed. Encouraged, he inserted a finger into her, then another until she was bucking off the bed, gasping his name.

"Danny! Please... please..." It always amazed her how quickly he could bring her to orgasm and tonight was no different. She could feel the pressure building up inside her and when he bent his head and blew on her clit, she exploded, screaming his name.

Danny smiled. He loved hearing her screaming his name. It made him so happy to know that he made her feel so good. His erection was becoming almost painful, but he had something else in store for her before he would allow himself the luxury of sinking into her depths.

As she was coming down off of her high, he got up off of the bed. "I'll be right back. Don't move."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I'm not going anywhere, but where are you going?" She looked up at him in confusion.

"Not far. Just a minute." He quickly went into the other room and she thought she heard him open up the refrigerator door. She grinned in anticipation at what he had planned next.  
TBC...

What will Danny bring back into the room? Will Lindsay ever get out of those bindings? Stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lindsay waited for what seemed like an eternity for Danny to come back. When he did return, he was holding a small cup. She looked at him in confusion. "Did you go in there to get something to drink?"

Danny shook his head. "Well, don't keep me in suspense. What is it?" Danny didn't answer. Instead, he walked back over to the bed, and knelt back down beside her. He reached into the cup and pulled something out.

"Ice?" Lindsay asked skeptically. 

"Yeah. What were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Whipped cream maybe."

Danny cocked his head to one side with an interested look on his face. "I don't actually have any of that here, but maybe some other time."

"So, what are you going to do with that ice?"

"Patience, darling," Danny whispered as he moved down to kiss her. She lifted her head as far as she could and met his lips in a gentle kiss, but as she felt his hand in her hair, she quickly put more passion into the kiss.

When Danny started to feel a little fuzzy from lack of oxygen, he reluctantly pulled away. Seeing the look of pure want and need in his lover's eyes sent a jolt of lust to his groin. "You keep kissing me like that and I'm gonna have to cut our game short."

The husky laugh she let out made him harder than he had been, which he hadn't thought was possible. "That was the idea, babe. As much as I have enjoyed this, I need you inside me. Please."

Her low tone almost did him in, but he had planned this, and he intended to see it through. He took the fast-melting piece of ice that was in his hand and brought it up to her neck.

"Jesus, Danny!" The contact of something so cold on her feverish skin made her jerk and arch her back. He continued to trail the ice down her body and his mouth followed in its wake. Lindsay's eyes had fluttered closed, and she was twisting from side to side. She wanted to get away from the overwhelming sensations, but at the same time, she couldn't get enough of them.

Danny stopped at her breasts as the piece of ice he had been holding completely melted away. He reached over and grabbed another piece while leaning down to capture her nipple. Lindsay strained against the scarves; she wanted to touch him so bad!

When he had gotten her nipple hot from his mouth, he ran the piece of ice all along the tip. Lindsay gasped with pleasure at the feeling. "Danny... please..."

"Please what?" She just moaned in response, causing Danny to smirk against her skin. The contrast of hot to cold then back to hot again as his mouth replaced the ice on her nipples was driving her insane. Danny continued on his journey south until he reached her curl-covered sex. He ran his tongue along her lips, lapping up her juices. He reached over to grab a third and final piece of ice, and then went back to pleasuring his lover.

Danny placed the ice in his mouth and licked her clit. He smiled smugly as she screamed his name. He placed the ice inside her while his fingers sought out her G-spot.

"Danny!" Lindsay cried as he found her sweet spot. Lindsay's body was on fire from pleasure. She'd had no idea that ice could be so much fun!! She had never had a lover like Danny before, and she had learned so much from him. And right now she was learning that ice mixed with his mouth was one of the most incredible sensations that she had ever felt. She felt the familiar beginnings of an orgasm in the pit of her stomach, and her hands closed into fists. Man, she wanted to touch him!

Danny continued to work his magic on her until he felt her inner walls clench around his fingers and her hips reaching up to meet his mouth. "Danny, I love you!" She cried as her orgasm hit her full force. As he watched his dream woman climax, Danny felt his paper-thin control snap. He needed to be inside her now.

Lindsay watched him get up and admired took a moment to just admire his body. He was an incredibly good looking man, and she practically drooled every time she saw him naked. He wasn't overly bulky, but he did have nice muscles and they were very well-defined. Her gaze fell to his stomach and followed his hands as he took off his boxers. She licked her lips as she stared at his bulging erection. He was hard, and there was pre-cum dripping from the tip. She was the one that made him like that, and the thought made a surge of power go through her.

After Danny had shed his boxers he went back to the bed. He reached over and pulled a condom out of the beside table and slipped in on his erection. He laid on the bed and covered her body with his. He tenderly touched her face and smiled softly at her. "I love you so much, Lindsay," he whispered. Then his smile changed to a smirk. "And I really love having you tied to my bed. Maybe I should just keep you like this forever. Ready, wet, and waiting for me to get home, wondering what I'm going to do to you."

Lindsay's eyes darkened with lust as she panted underneath him. "Make love to me, Danny. Now."

"With pleasure." He leaned his head down and plundered her mouth, finding her tongue and doing battle with it. He raised himself above her so as not to crush her, and he slowly sank into her warm depths. Their mouths broke apart and they groaned in unison.

"Danny," Lindsay breathed out. "Untie me, please. I need... I need to touch you." Danny reached up one hand and untied the scarves so deftly that it made her wonder if he had only done this once before. 

When her hands were free, they grasped at his head. She loved his spiky hair and she loved to run her fingers through it. Danny buried his face in the crook of her neck as his thrusts sped up. She lifted her hips to meet his and pretty soon they found a steady rhythm.

"Harder, Danny. Fuck me harder!" He groaned and thrust harder at her request. He loved it when she talked dirty in bed. She rarely did it outside the bedroom, so he knew it was a side that only he got to see. He thrust into her as far as he could go and listened to his lover scream as she reached her third orgasm of the night. She raked his back with her nails, and in the back of his mind he thought about how that would hurt later. Danny thrust into her a few more times and then reached his own orgasm.

Danny collapsed on top of her, his bones seemingly liquefied. After a few minutes, his senses returned to him and he pulled out of her and rolled over her. He got up to dispose of the condom and then lay back down beside Lindsay.

She turned toward him and wrapped her arms around him. He would never admit this to anyone, seeing as how he was a very macho person, but he loved cuddling. He always had, but he especially loved cuddling with Lindsay. He would slowly stroke her back until she fell asleep and then he would let the smell of her hair and her even breaths lull him sleep.

"I really loved that Danny." Her quiet voice pulled him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It was amazing." She looked up at him with a sneaky smile on her face. "Maybe next time I can do it to you."

He laughed and bent his head to kiss her. "Sure. Whenever you want to do something like that to me, I'm game. But first, I have to fulfill your fantasy."

"Mmmm," she said sleepily. "I can't wait." He smiled and as soon as she fell asleep, he let sleep take him over and followed her into dreamland. 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok, guys, before you start reading, I want to warn you that this chapter is a bit OOC. This is something that the characters would never consider doing, because they have to much respect for the people they work with to fool around at work. It's taken me so long to update because I wasn't sure if I was going to write the chapter this way, but in the end I realized that its a story and I'm allowed to have a little fun and go OOC. So, without further ado, here is the story...  
--

It had been two weeks since the night that Lindsay had helped him fulfill his fantasy. It was still fresh in his mind and made him a little hard every time he thought about it. But as much as that night stimulated him physically, it also made his heart burst with joy. Danny knew that it was a big act of trust for her to let him tie her up. It made him grin like an idiot every time he thought about the fact that she loved him and trusted him enough to let him do it. And he had plans to show her how much he loved and trusted her.

But first, he had to fulfill her fantasy. She told him that she had never even thought of doing something like fooling around at work with anyone before, but since she had started dating him, he made her want to do things that she had never even imagined doing. Danny smiled at the thought. The quiet, shy woman that he had first made love to three months ago had quite the kinky streak in her.

The thought of this made him feel giddy with excitement. Yes, giddy. He would never admit to feeling such an emotion, but Lindsay made him feel all sorts of things he never had before. But he didn't mind. He loved each and every thing that she made him feel.

He hadn't been quite sure how he was going to pull this off because it's hard to catch her by herself in the storage room, but the opportunity presented itself that night. Lindsay had too many hours in the field that month so Mac put her in the lab. However, it was an excruciatingly slow night and there was not much to do in the lab, so Lindsay volunteered to do inventory in the storage room.

It was perfect. To make it easier on her, no one was allowed to go into the storage room to take anything unless it was an emergency, so the chances of anyone knocking down the door were slim. He had told her that he was going home so she wouldn't expect him to be there. He knew that she wanted to be surprised and he was going to do that. 

Danny walked through the halls on the way to the storage room and gave thanks once again that not too many people were around. He didn't mind taking risks, but he wasn't one that wanted to get caught with his pants down. The storage room door was slightly ajar, and when he peered in, he could see Lindsay at the back of the room staring at something in a bin. He quietly snuck in, closed the door and locked it. He walked over to her and slipped his arms around her.

"Hmm," she sighed. "We can't do this here, Sheldon, someone could catch us."

Danny jumped back and yelled, "What!"

Lindsay turned around and burst out laughing. "Sorry, babe, I couldn't resist!"

"You-how did- you are an evil, evil little woman!" Danny tried hard to keep an angry look on his face but seeing her smiling and laughing made him want to do the same. "How did you even know it was me?"

"I can always tell when you are around. And when you walked up behind me, I smelled your cologne."

"Ah, I see." Danny smiled and gathered her in his arms once again. "Ever the observant investigator." He leaned his head down and captured her lips with his. They spent several minutes exploring each other's mouths and only pulled back when oxygen became a necessity.

"Wow, you are really good at that," Lindsay while trying to catch her breath. She loved kissing him. No matter where they were or whether it was a chaste kiss or a passionate kiss, he always made her feel like she was the only woman in the world.

Danny smiled cockily and gently pushed her back up against the wall. He kissed her once again as his hands made their way to the front of her blouse. He hurriedly unbuttoned all of the buttons on her shirt and pushed it off of her shoulders. She pulled back long enough to pull his sweater off and over his head.

"You did lock the door, didn't you?" She asked, breathlessly.

"Yes! What kind of idiot do you think I am?" He managed to look indignant which prompted his shirtless lover to reach up and kiss the frown off his face.

"I don't think you're an idiot; I just think you're horny, and horny people have a tendency to forget things like locking the door." As she was saying this, she worked her way down to his throat and eventually got to his chest.

"Hey, I'm just a slave to your fantasies. I can leave if you want. I don't have to take this--" he gasped as her tongue found his nipple,--"abuse."

She laughed and placed her hand over the bulge in his jeans. "Don't tell me you don't want this too."

Danny pushed her back up against the wall and said, "OK, I take it back! Abuse me all you want. I am very happy being your slave. Best job I've ever had." He ground his hips into hers to show her just how much he loved being her slave.

Lindsay's hand went down to his fly and unbuttoned his jeans. Well, make love to me fast before we get caught and lose our day jobs."

"Anything you say baby!"

Lindsay unzipped his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down his lean hips. She took a moment to admire his erection, but was distracted when Danny unhooked her bra and reached around to cup her breasts. He played with the nipple for a few moments while Lindsay's hands found purchase in the spiked hair.

Danny wanted to love her breasts forever, but he had more important things to attend too. Danny unbuttoned her slacks and slid two fingers inside her. Lindsay's head fell back against the wall as she was overcome with pleasure. Danny continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her until she said, "Danny, please, I need to feel you inside me."

She wiggled her pants and underwear down her legs and slipped them off, just in time too, for Danny lifted her up against the wall and told her to wrap her legs around his hips.

"Wait," he said before pushing into her. "What about a condom?"

"I don't have one and don't you even think about stopping now, Danny."

"Are you sure? We've never done this without a condom."

"Well, I know you have no diseases, and I'm on the patch."

"Is that what that is? I thought that was a nicotine patch."

"Ha, ha. Just make love to me. I'm dying here." Lindsay pushed her hips into his to prove her point.

Danny looked into her eyes with a mix of unabashed love and awe. This was a new step in their relationship. To have sex without a condom was something that neither of them had done in any other relationship they had had. He loved her so much and vowed to himself that he would spend the rest of his life proving it to her.

Danny lifted her up a little more and slid her down onto his erection. They groaned simultaneously at the sheer bliss of being joined. As Danny started to move inside her, Lindsay had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

"Stop doing that," Danny whispered harshly.

"What?"

"Biting your lip. It's very hot, you know."

"No I didn't, but that is a piece of information that I will save for another day." Lindsay gasped as he hit her clit on an inward thrust. "Please, Danny, harder."

Danny was more than happy to comply. He pounded into her and hoped that the walls weren't shaking because he really didn't want to interrupted now. After a few more thrusts, he could feel her walls tightening around him and he knew she was close. He covered her mouth with his to drown out both their cries of pleasure.

Lindsay climaxed and Danny followed her a few seconds later. They both stayed that way for a couple of minutes; him still inside of her, and Lindsay pushed against the wall with her legs around his waist. After they had caught their breaths, she untangled herself and practically melted to the floor.

"I don't think my legs can hold me up after that," she laughed. She started to pick up her clothes and got dressed. Danny did the same and when they were through, they both sat down and leaned against the wall.

"I know what you mean." Danny looked at his watch and then turned to his lover. "Hey, your shift ended half an hour ago. Lets get out of here and get something to eat."

"Sure, but after that, I'm too tired to go out; let's order in."

"'Kay." Danny sat silently for a minute, lost in thought, prompting Lindsay to ask, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I had fulfilled your fantasy as well as you fulfilled mine."

Danny looked so uncertain and the look made Lindsay want to make everything better. She moved to straddle his hips and proceeded to kiss him senseless. "You know, Danny," she said when she pulled back. "It wasn't just the sex that made this so great, although the sex was fantastic. It was that you threw all your inhibitions out the window to make this fantasy of mine come true. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"Yeah I do. Or have you forgotten already that you did the same thing for me two weeks ago? And I didn't mind doing it; it was fantastic!!" Lindsay blushed and got up off his lap. She held out her hand and helped him up off the floor. They started to head towards the door when Danny stopped them.

"Do you think we should wipe down the walls. This is a lab and if people find out that someone had sex in here, they could trace it back to us."

"Yeah, you're right. But lets do it tomorrow morning. I have to finish the inventory anyway so I'll so it then. Right now, though, I want to take my very handsome lover home and have my way with him."

Danny heaved a melodramatic sigh. "I really am just a slave to you, aren't I?" Lindsay smile slyly and nodded her head. "Fine," Danny mocked pouted, "but if you want any more sex out of me, then you have to feed me first."

"I can do that. Why don't you go on home, and I will get my stuff and meet you there."

Danny gave her one more quick kiss, then went to the door, unlocked it, and peered out to see if anyone was coming. When he saw no one, he slipped out of the room and headed toward the nearest exit.

---

In the security room two floors up, Mac and Stella were taking a break. They often took them here, because it was quiet and they could just sit down and talk without any interruptions. Stella could not take her eyes off of the screen that she and Mac had been glued to for the past 20 minutes.

"So, Stella, do you want to tell them that we just had security cameras installed in storage room?"

"No, that is a conversation I don't want to have. But, next time there is a really nasty, smelly, dirty and all around icky crime scene, we'll let them process it. Are you going to punish them?"

Mac turned to his partner and best friend and smiled. "I love the way you think. And I'm not going to punish them. I'll just have to throw out everything on that side of the storage room. Besides, I remember what it was like to be that young and in love. Did I ever tell you what Claire and I did on New Year's Eve the year we got married...?

The End!

AN-Ok, I know that last part would SOOO never happen, but the idea came to me at the end of the story and I couldn't resist putting it in. I will write another story that takes place sometime after this story, but that can be read separately. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
